


Wistfulness, Romance, and Boozy, Cognac-sodden Breath [Podfic]

by vonapplesauce (apiary)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Morning After, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiary/pseuds/vonapplesauce
Summary: “Ours not to reason why,” said Mac, “ours to do as we’re told and help drink up this horribly expensive black-market booze that somehow fell into the hands of justice. Even if justice herself is off somewhere else making eyes at an officer of the law.”A podfic of Wistfulness, Romance, and Boozy, Cognac-sodden Breath by Persiflager





	Wistfulness, Romance, and Boozy, Cognac-sodden Breath [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wistfulness and Romance and Boozy, Cognac-sodden Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507912) by [Persiflager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflager/pseuds/Persiflager). 



  
Length: 00:12:45  
Download: [MP3](http://www.vonapplesauce.net/sites/default/files/podfice/Wistfulness%20and%20Romance%20and%20Boozy%2C%20Cognac-sodden%20Breath.mp3) 18.4MB


End file.
